


Falling

by klcwriting



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klcwriting/pseuds/klcwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha helps a neighbor at Christmas time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Crossword and chicken soup, is there a better way to spend a snowy evening? Martha stretched in her arm chair. To Take Turns, 9 letter, 3rd letter T. Rotate, rotation? No, definitely not. Alternate? It fits. She considered it a maybe.

 

She was jolted out of her reverie by a loud crash from her fire escape. She raced over to the window. Thankfully, not a burglar. Instead Martha found her upstairs neighbor sprawled on his back and groaning. She opened the window “Rory, what happened? Did you hit your head?”

 

He sat up. brushing some of the snow on the jacket. “Slipped, fell down the stairs. I’m okay.” Once he got on his feet, however, he winced in pain and held onto the stairs railing for support. “Actually, you know, I think my knee is banged up.”

 

“Do you want to come in?” Martha offered.

 

He shook his head. “I don’t want to impose.” That was so like him. He may have only moved in two months ago, but it didn’t take long for her to pin down his character. The man was a straight up Hufflepuff, he could probably bleed out because he didn’t want to inconvenience anyone seeking medical attention.

 

“You wouldn’t be imposing.” Martha argued. “What kind of neighbor would I be if I left you alone right now?”

 

He shrugged, “Like most of them, I think.” Nevertheless, he came a little closer. “I guess I can visit for a little while, if you don’t mind.”

 

She moved out of the way for him to climb through the window. Once he was inside, he closed the window behind him and looked around at the room. It struck Martha that this was the first time that he had been in her place. She had meant to invite him in but the both had very different schedules and she hadn’t had the chance yet.

 

“Nice place,” Rory said nodding, “I still haven’t unpacked everything.” 

 

“What were you doing out there, by the way?” She moved into the kitchen to grab the peas she kept as an ice pack.

 

“Stringing up some lights, trying to make the fire escape more festive. Lost my footing.”

 

She handed him the peas to apply to his knee. “You need to be more careful.”

 

“Clearly. I’m sorry I interrupted your evening.”

 

Martha shrugged. “Nothing too exciting going on anyway. I’m glad for the company but crossword is rarely a two person activity. Have you had Mrs. Stone’s cookies?”

 

“The ones with the baked with dark chocolate and the sin makes it so delicious? She bought up a plate yesterday.”

 

Martha laughed, leaning against her bookcase. “Well, you know, she gave me some too. How does cookies, popcorn, and the Christmas Carol sound?”

 

Rory gawked, that would be the best word for, at her did she say something wrong. It was a tense few moments before he answered, “That would be wonderful..”

  
  


“I played the Ghost of Christmas Past when I was a kid.” Martha said before grabbing some popcorn out of the bowl between them. The ghost just revealed the Christmas Party where Ebenezer Scrooge met his former love.

 

“Really?”

 

She nodded, “It was a thing my parents signed us all up for. Tish was one of the Cratchit daughters and Leo was boy with the turkey .

 

“Oh, I love Turkey Boy.” He  nudged his elbow against her. “I bet you were fantastic.

 

Martha shrugged, bringing her attention back to the movie. She noticed, however that his attention was rather fixed on her instead.

  
  


“This was great, Martha.” Rory said as the end credits rolled. 

 

Martha grabbed the popcorn bowl, bringing it into the kitchen. “I’m glad you’ve enjoyed yourself, How is your knee?”

 

He stood up and took a few steps.  “Much better.” He handed the bag of peas to her, which she placed back in her freezer. “If I had known a spill down some stairs is what it would take to get me invited to your place, I would have done it a while ago.”

 

Martha examined him, tetchy fingers fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt. Was it vain of her to be pleased with the nervous effect she had on him? “Handsome men are quite welcome here, regardless of injury.”

 

“Oh.” The look of shock on his face was priceless.

 

She nodded stepping closer. Body language, very important. “Some could even tempt me to dinner.”

 

He looked down, towards his feet. “Would you like to go to dinner?”

  
Martha smiled. “Definitely.” 


End file.
